


I'm a Vampire's Pet

by LukaThorne



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaThorne/pseuds/LukaThorne





	1. Prologue

 

A young girl is running through a forest when suddenly a net comes out of nowhere and traps her. She transforms into a wolf, and rips through the net. She runs, but is stopped when a silver rope comes from somewhere nearby, and wraps around her neck. She yelps, and falls to the ground, just before she passes out, she sees about twelve vampires, and a few humans appear, and begin to open a cage as some of the others walk towards her cautiously. She passes out, and the vampires take her somewhere.

 

When she wakes up, she's in a dog kennel. She walks up to the bars. As she touches them with her nose, she yelps, and winces.

 

 _*SILVER!!*_ She mentally shouts. Her attention diverts to a nearby door as it opens. A tall man with long fangs appears through it. He walks up to her cage.

 

"You know, you actually weren't that easy to catch! I've had a buyer after you for months now!" he says. She growls at him, only to see him smirk. "It appears your as untamed as the last one we brought in, but we'll fix that real soon." He says as she puts her nose up in the air. She walks to a nearby corner, and sits down.

 

After a while, the vampire leaves, and she is getting very restless. She has now started pacing the cage, and scratching the floor. With a swift movement of her front leg the water and small amount of food they had given her is knocked over on the floor of the cage. Eventually she gives up and lies down and slowly closes her eyes, falling asleep. 


	2. Shock Collar

 

 

When Mato wakes up, she smells something.

 

_***Another wolf?***_  She mentally wonders, and watches as the vampire walks in leading another she-wolf. Mato looks towards the cage entrance. The vampire opens it, and lets the strange she-wolf inside. He puts her in the cell across from Mato's. She watches the other she-wolf.

 

_***Hm.....***_ She sighs. The other wolf looks over at her, and she turns around, ignoring the other wolf. The vampire watches, laughing.

 

"You know, you should probably get used to having other wolves around. I hear your soon-to-be owner also has a male." Even the mention of a male-wolf makes Mato sick to her stomach. She turns around, and stares at the vampire with hatred in her eyes. The vampire just continues to laugh. "Not a very pleasant aspect, is it?" He questions with a smirk on his face. With that, he walks out of the kennel like room. She growls.

 

_***Just wait till I get out of here! You'll regret all you have done!***_ Mato swears. The other wolf walks up to the gate of the cage. Just before she touches the bars, Mato growls.

 

_***I wouldn't do that if I were you... The bars are made out of silver.***_ Mato says once she got the other she-wolf's attention. She snorts her annoyance.

 

**_*Is it really?*_** The she-wolf asks in a small voice.

 

_***If it wasn't, do you think I would still be here?***_ Mato asks. The other wolf takes a few steps backward after hearing the annoyance in Mato's voice.

 

_***I don't know.***_ The other wolf whispers. Mato sighs as she shakes off her annoyance, and looks in the other wolf's eyes.

 

_***What's your name?***_ Mato asks. The other wolf lifts her head in pride.

 

**_*Quincie. My name is Quincie. What's yours?*_ ** Mato looks at her with a grin, cocking her head to the side.

 

_***My name's Mato. That's all you need to know.***_ Mato says as she curls up on the ground, and lays her head on her tail. _***You might as well get some sleep before the new rounds begin.***_ Mato says in a tired sounding voice

 

_***Yeah, I guess you're right.....***_ Quincie sighs, and also lays down. The two of them fall asleep.

 

A few hours pass, and the vampire walks back into the kennel. He opens Mato's cage, and walks inside. He walks up to her sleeping form, bends down, and straps a collar to her neck. He then stands up, and pushes a button on the small remote. Mato yelps, and jumps to her feet as a jolt of electricity passes through her body, making her hair stand up. She turns to the vampire, and growls. He merely watches her.

 

"You sure can take a great deal of pain, can't you?" He says in a completely unaffected tone. She gives him an evil eye, and jumps on him, continuing to growl at him while showing her teeth. He looks up at her. "I see you're going to be a challenge." He says as he pushes her off. She whimpers as she hits the silver wall, and falls to the ground on her stomach. He walks towards her. "This should be fun." He mumbles under his breath, grabbing her by the scruff of the neck. She growls at him, again, and tries to scratch him. He smiles. "Not going to happen!" He says as he grabs her ear, and sinks one of his fangs into it. She lets go of his arm, and pulls her head away with a yelp. He smiles. "Don't like the feeling of my fangs, huh?" He asks with satisfaction. 


	3. Obedience

Mato gives the vampire an evil eye as he carries her down the hall. She sneers at him.

 

 _*Does he really think he'll be able to break me!! Ha!!*_ He opens another door, and carries her inside. He then drops her on the ground, and shuts the door while looking down at her.

 

"Now, lets see.....where did I put that?" He questions himself. Mato mentally chuckles, and watches him.

 

 _*He's weird....OH NO!!*_  She backs up as her eyes grow wide at what he's holding. He looks at her with a smirk.

 

"So, you know what it is, huh?" He asks. She backs up until she's against the wall. He walks towards her. "Nowhere to go." He taunts. She whimpers, and goes to bite him, but he grabs her and clamps her jaws shut with the strength that seems so natural to a vampire. He then slips the muzzle on, and locks it into place, backing up as soon as he gets it locked. "Ha! Looks like you're not going to be biting anyone anymore!" He says. Mato rolls her eyes at him as he grabs her, and pulls her towards him. He puts a worn harness on her, and hooks a leash to it. She mentally slaps herself for not running.

 

 _*DAMMIT!!*_ She sighs, and pulls on the leash. He watches her for a while.

 

"You fight against that for a while. I have some things to do, so I'll be back in a few hours." He says with complete calm. She growls at him, and he laughs. "You know, you really should just give up." She looks away from him, and up at a small window. He smiles. "You might as well forget it, you'll never get off that leash." She begins to pull on the leash, and the vampire leaves the room, laughing. Mato stops for a moment in her useless struggle to get free.

 

 _*This is just great! Just look at what I got myself into this time...have to think...how am I going to get out of this GREAT pickle? There must be something that I overlooked! Hm.....*_  She looks around the room, and then tries to change back to her human half, only to get a jolt of electricity through her body. She growls. _*Dammit! Well, that rules that out, and of course I can't break the damn chain...on account of it being god damn silver!*_  She sighs, and lays down, whining. _*I am such a idiot...why do I always fight....*_  She slowly falls asleep.

 

Mato wakes up, and looks up. When she sees a different vampire, she jumps up, and gets into a pounce position. Just before she makes the leap, she hears someone walk into the room.

 

"You did a great job, Dashin! She's beautiful!" The stranger puts a hand under Mato's chin, and lifts it up. She growls, but instantly stops when she hears a familiar voice.

 

"Yeah, but she's a pain in the ass! She seems to think she needs to bite." Dashin says. The other vampire turns his head to Dashin. 

 

"So, that's why you have her muzzled. I haven't known you to have to muzzle a wolf since that last black one..." She stares in awe at the two vampires, and thinks about what the vampire had said.

 

 _*Black wolf....wait! The only pack that has black wolves is my....PAPA!!!*_  She rips her head out of the vampire's grip, and starts growling. The other vampire looks extremely amused at Mato's sudden mood change, and smiles.

 

"She's got a lot of spirit in her! Should be a great challenge for you." He says. Dashin looks at her, and smiles as well, but he looks more predatory then the others.

 

"Yeah. I looking forward to being able to work with her." Dashin says, grinning his head off. The vampire shrugs.

 

"Knowing you, it'll all be over in a matter of days. You seem to have a knack with making 'their' kind obedient to you....just like your own she-wolf!" Dashin smiles, and looks at Mato.

 

"I might just keep her if she turns out like I think she will." Dashin says with a grin plastered across his face. 


	4. Silver

Shigure laughs, and the two of them walk out of the room. Mato stares after them with a sad, yet relieved look on her face.  
  
 ** _*So papa came here! That explains why I've never been able to find him.*_** She looks up at the ceiling, and howls. The howl is one of pain, loss and sorrow. A tear falls down her face as she closes her eyes.  ** _*I miss you, papa!*_**   She says in a child like voice. After a good hour of howling, she hears the door open, and turns to see Dashin standing against the wall with a pissed off look on his face.  
  
"Would you stop that constant HOWLING! How are you howling with a muzzle on anyway?" He asks, looking at the muzzle with puzzlement in his eyes. Mato gives him a death glare, and sticks her nose in the air. She turns her back to him, and sits down. "Fine then, be an ass! See if I care." He walks up to her, and takes the muzzle off. He then turns around...which is his worst mistake.... Just when he was about to walk away, Mato jumps on him, growling in his face. He stares at her straight in the eyes, accepting her challenge. "You really think that, that trick is going to work on me? I've broken more wolves than I can count! You're nothing like them!" He grabs her ear that he had bitten, and twists it until she yelps from the pain. She gets off him. He sits up. "You will eventually yield!"   
  
He smiles as he lets go of her ear. She backs up with her head down, and watches as he stands up. He walks over to her....on account that she had back up about fifteen feet from him... As he tries to pet her, she nips his hand. He smacks her, and grabs her ear.  
  
"No nipping!" He says in a very stern voice as he lets go of her ear. This time when he goes to pet her, she lets him. He smiles as he stands back up on his feet. He turns away from her, and smiles. "I think this room is good for you. I'm going to leave you here for the time being." He walks out of the room, and shuts the door behind him, locking it. Mato just stands there with a stunned look on her face.  
  
 ** _*I'm such a idiot! Why did I let him touch me!*_**  She lays down, and slowly falls asleep.  
  
That morning, Mato wakes up to someone petting her, and growls.   
  
 ** _*NO ONE touches me!*_**  She goes to bite the hand that is leisurely touching her, but stops when she feels a familiar pain coming from her ear. She slowly closes her mouth. As she does, the pain slowly goes away.  
  
"Touchy in the morning, are we?" Dashin asks. Mato just looks at him, and growls. He laughs. "Today we're going to learn how to control your temper." She looks at him, and shows her teeth in a sneer. He stands up, motioning for her to come towards him. "Come on." He puts a collar on her neck as soon as she gets within his reach, and unhooks her chain leash from the harness. She goes to run, but when the collar presses to her neck, it starts burning.   
  
 ** _*SILVER!!*_**  She growls, but goes still instantly despite her irritation. She looks up at Dashin with murderous intent in her eyes. He only smiles, and laughs as he starts to walk towards the door.   
  
"Come." She walks behind him out the door, cursing her bad luck that seems to be surfacing a lot lately.  
  
 ** _*God damn collar....*_**  She mumbles in her mind. She suddenly stops, and turns around, growling. Dashin looks at her.  
  
"Stop growling, and come on. Don't worry about him." She looks at him, and bares her teeth. He smirks yet again at her random mood swings. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" He starts laughing.  
  
A while passes. They had made it out to a caged area. Dashin opens the door to it, and pushes Mato into it with his foot. He then goes in himself, and shuts the door before she could run out. 


End file.
